Hanna and Caleb from the start
by EmiliaTermopolis
Summary: I decided to put up a H&C story. Will maybe become a Multi-chapter with higher rating, dont know yet. But enjoy for now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

I decided to put together my own Hanna and Caleb Story, I love them together. This kind of starts with the kissing scene in the last episode. I don't know yet if it will stay a one-shot or if I wanna keep going and put up the rating. Let me know what you guys think.

**The beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

„And you feel like you have to throw done too?" He looked at her, questioning. He wasn't embarrassed about the whole shower incident at all. He felt totally comfortable and confident about himself. He had realized that Hanna had more trouble with the whole thing.

He liked her no doubt about that, from the day he had met her she had fascinated him somehow. She seemed so strong, confident, bossy maybe even bitchy and very snobby. Usually really not the type of girls he was interested in. At first he really had just wanted her help to find new clients, he felt like she owned him for the car thing. On the other hand, he asked himself why he had helped her out with that, she hadn't asked or paid him to do it. It remained a mystery. Maybe his mind had played a trick on him. Subconsciously, he obviously had wanted to know more about the blond. He hung out with her so she could introduce him to other potential clients and during that time, he began to discover that beneath all that hard put together exterior, Hanna was actually very different and he felt the need to learn more about her.

When she had offered him the couch in her basement he did not hesitate to say yes. The plan to go to Arizona was forgotten pretty quickly. After all, he still went to school here and he really did want to graduate. He wanted a future not just a loser life like the rest of his not really existing family. He wanted to make something of himself and to start that, he needed a place to stay. Of course it would also give him the opportunity to get closer to her. So he had decided to stick around for a bit and see what was going to happen.

Everything had been going well, even though he knew something was bothering her. Something that she wasn't telling him was going on and she was scared of it, whatever it was. It had led to the fight with Ari and the little encounter they had had that night sitting on the stairs. He was pretty positive however that it had nothing to do with him even if he knew Hanna's friends didn't really approve of him.

He thought that they had gotten closer during the time he had spent in her house so far. He definitely called her a friend and he would be laying if he'd deny being attracted to her. They talked about everything and nothing. He kept his family/foster family situation from her and they avoided speaking of the time when Allison was still alive. He had tried to ask her about all that but she had changed topic. He had a feeling that her early teenage years hadn't been her happiest for some reason. He hoped that sometime, they'd be ready to share though.

He was still looking at the embarrassed Hanna standing in front of him. God he hoped they could fix this, even if he already had his bag packed, he did not really want to leave. From Hanna's attitude that day though he thought he really just was the guy in her basement to her. He thought he had started to know the real Hanna, and he felt like she understood him, saw more in him than the outsider bad boy that he seemed to be to everybody else. All the nights watching movies together and talking while her mom was out were apparently forgotten now, all the time together just gone. He had to admit that it hurt him, and for him this was a definite sign that he had feelings for that girl. If she didn't have the least, he preferred to leave, cause if he stayed he would definitely fall for her.

She had managed to look up to him, into his eyes. "What if I don't want to?" Was she for real? Did she really think he wanted payback for everything he was doing? Her voice was kind of small, he didn't know if it was just because she felt uncomfortable talking about this or because she really thought he was serious or would laugh at her. He was taken aback by how small, delicate and insecure she seemed in this moment. He kept his face calm, he needed her to know that he took this whole thing seriously, that for once he wasn't making jokes. "Then that's ok." He didn't miss the short flash of surprise in her eyes.

"Look Hanna, I'm sorry for what happened ok, I'm sorry it made you feel uncomfortable. It's the last thing I want, really. And I think Ieaving is probably the best thing to do. Things like this morning could easily happen again while I'm hiding here, it's only a matter of time till your mom finds out I'm sleeping over. I don't want to get you into trouble or make this any harder for you." He was reaching for his bag on the table when Hanna finally realized what he'd just said.

"So what, you're just gonna leave? I mean where are you gonna go? Arizona? I thought you wanted to finish school, you know do something, and now you're just giving up on all that and moving miles and miles away from here? Leaving your friends behind? Just like that?" she did sound a bit angry and disappointed now. She had given him shelter when he'd needed it. She had become his friend, spent time with him, helped him out as much as she could and now he was just leaving her? She didn't want that, she wanted, needed him to stay with her. He turned around to look at her. He was determined to keep his calm, she was agitated enough, he didn't need to be too.

"What friends Hanna? There's nothing here for me, no family nothing. I can finish school in Arizona too you know. They do have schools there."

"What about me?" she spat at him fighting tears in her eyes. Had he really just told her she didn't matter the least to him? How could he? He still looked at her calmly.

"What about me, hu? Am I nobody? So I'm not your friend then? Just a girl who let you sleep in her basement? That's it? Fine, then go:" she was yelling at him at this point. Caleb had put his bag back down. So did she have some kind of feelings for him? Was she trying to make him stay? It was just too much. He went through his hair with both his hands and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore Hanna. You're not making my already screwed up life any easier you know"

She was barely listening to him, just trying to get calm again while staring at the floor.

"I don't want you to go." Had he heard her right or was it just his imagination. Her voice was so low he really didn't know.

"What" she lifted her head up and giving him a quick look.

"I said, I don't want you to go Caleb." She sounded so sincere; he knew he was telling him the truth. He walked over to her and stopped right in front of her.

"Why?" she did not answer him. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She did. He felt very bold suddenly. He needed to clear things up here. Did she see him as just a friend or was there more to them?

"Why not Hanna?" Her eyes looked away from him for a second and she was quiet. He didn't push her further, he knew she would answer, she just needed to find her words, even if they'd be disappointing to him, he needed to hear what she had to say so he could make the right decision for himself.

"What if I do want to?" hu? He was a bit taken aback by her answer. What was she talking about now? He did not understand?

"What if you want to what?" he needed her to explain.

"What if I do want to throw down too?" there was no kidding or anything, this was a serious, sincere question and he finally understood what she was referring to.

"That's okay too." He simply said. She looked at him for a few seconds. Then something in her mind finally clicked, she needed Caleb, she somehow had fallen in love with him and all she could think about right now was kissing him. So she gathered all the courage she could find and decided that for once, she needed to make the first move. He was right there, patiently waiting for her reply. She needed to persuade him that he needed to stay. She took one step closer to him, still looking at him. Their noses almost touched. He didn't make a move though, he needed her to go for it, she needed to take the decision, it was hard though when he really just wanted to pull her against him and put his lips on hers. They remained like this for a little bit, just being close to each other. Hanna closed her eyes, she could feel his breath on her face from their proximity. When she finally opened her eyes again, she found him still looking at her, His brown eyes were so warm and soft, she didn't know if she had seen them like that before. Somehow they gave her a sense of security. Finally, she turned her head and stood on her toes so she could reach his lips and then finally, she felt his under hers. It was a very, soft, save kiss and she stood back down looking at him, not really knowing if he was on the same page with her anymore. He put one hand on her waist and pulled her close again, then put his other hand on her cheek and went for another kiss. This time there was nothing slow or chaste about it anymore. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling, except that it was the moste wonderful thing she had experienced so far. She had never been kissed like that or had not felt like that while being kissed by Sean. Sean had always treated her like a delicate flower, Caleb was different. He made her knees weak and she was more than glad he was still holding her firmly against him cause she was sure her legs would have given in otherwise.

AN: I'm always grateful for reviews and suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Wow I cannot believe all the story alerts and also the reviews, thanks soooooo much. I kind of feel obliged to keep going now  
I wanna apologize for grammatical or spelling mistakes. English is absolutely not my language but I'm trying my best.  
Just a few things I wanna say about Hanna. I think that Hanna is a great character. She seems pretty taff and all in the show but in my eyes she still has some issues when it comes to herself, her self- confidence for example. I don't think that she got over the way Allison treated her that easily. To me she is still an insecure little girl underneath and that's the base for her character in her story.  
Oh and the whole love thing. I never said Hanna loved Caleb, I just said she was in love with him. That's still a big difference to me.  
Last thing I promise . I'm not criticizing reviews here, on the contrary. I think its great that you put down whatever thoughts you have on the story, it helps the writing process. Alright I'm shutting up now and off to chapter two, enjoy!

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 2

Their intimacy was interrupted by Hanna's buzzing phone. The kiss ended put Caleb did not let go of her. She reached behind her, trying to find her phone. She couldn't concentrate on it though with the way Caleb was still looking at her and smiling. He leaned closer again. Hanna was already forgetting about the call thinking he was gonna kiss her again. However, he reached behind her, grabbing her phone and then holding it out to her, grinning. He was making her crazy. She finally took her phone from him.

"Hello" she said, still holding eye contact.

"Hanna it's me" Aria was on the other end. "So we are all hanging out at Spencers, I know you said you couldn't but we thought we'd call and make sure everything was ok."

"Everything's fine Aria, got home, and about to eat something."

"Well if you're home why did you say you couldn't come hang out with us?" crap! Aria was right she had blown her cover.

"I have to study my lines for the play Aria." Caleb observed her while she was talking to her friend. He was happy for her that she and Aria had gotten over whatever fight they'd had.

"Oh come on, we'll study with you and we just ordered pizza, come on." Hanna did not really know what to do. She loved hanging out with the girls; they were her best friends after all. On the other hand, her mom was gonna be home late that night which meant she could hang out with Caleb. Then again, they had just kissed and she did not really know where they were going from there, also she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with it. It was amazing but what was Caleb thinking about the whole thing. Was this just fun to him or was there something more. She didn't feel like talking tonight. She just wanted to keep that experience as a very, very positive one for as long as possible. She looked at him again and made her decision.

"Okay if you insist, I'm on my way but I'm not sleeping over, just hanging for a while."

"Perfect, see you in a bit then." She had hung up. Caleb still had not moved from his position.

"Ähm that, that was Aria…" she felt a bit awkward telling him she was gonna go now, she didn't really know how to act. Once again, it became very obvious to her how little experience she had when it came to guys. Sean was her only boyfriend so far and honestly it was more being friends, study buddys and occasional kissing. Nothing like kissing Caleb she decided though.

"Yeah, I heard that." He said calmly. He was amused by her nervousness but he was determined not to show her that.

"She wants me to go over there, we, we, she said that, ….well, we're gonna have pizza and and then they'll help me, ….. you know with the lines." She couldn't believe she was stuttering, this was Caleb, the guy living in her basement for a while now, she didn't have to be nervous, but she just couldn't help it. He gave her the knee weakening smile again.

"Well, I guess you have to go now right."

"ähm yeah" she turned around and grabbed her bag before going to the door. She heard him say goodbye at some point. Suddenly something came to her mind. She turned again and ran back to the kitchen.

"Caleb?" she was yelling from the corridor already. He was still standing there, leaning against the kitchen isle.

"You forget something?" he looked at her questioningly. She was standing in front of him now.

"When you said goodbye, you meant see you later right?"

"What?" he liked that she just assumed everybody was following her train of thoughts automatically, that she thought everybody always knew what she was talking about.

"I mean, when I come back, cause I'll be back soon for sure, I'm not sleeping over there , sorry, not the point." She was rambling, so she stopped talking for a second and took a breath before going on.

"What I wanted to say was, when I come back tonight, you're gonna be here right? I mean you're not gonna be on the way to Arizona and you're gonna unpack your stuff again right?" Ah, she was worried he was still leaving. He needed to reassure her. He pushed himself of the counter and tock a step towards her. The he raised his hand and pushed a lose curl behind her ear before putting his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Her eyes fluttered close at his touch immediately.

"I will be sleeping on the couch. Have fun Hanna." With that, he turned around and went into the basement and Hanna left the house with an incredible grin on her face.

About an hour later, they were sitting on the living room floor, the pizza was almost gone. Of course they were not studying for the school play nut just gossiping and making theories about A.

"So Hanna, wanna tell us were the good mood comes from" Spencer picked up the topic that Hanna had dismissed at her arrival. The girls had been questioning her about the grin on her face and were insisting that she was glowing.

"I mean we were stuck at a police station all afternoon till like 6pm and I'm sure that's not what makes you so happy. Is it about the money thing? Is everything good again?" Hanna had hoped the subject was closed for the night but apparently she had been wrong.

"Spence, everything is fine, I'm just all excited about the school play, that's all."

"Come on Hanna, we tell each other everything." It was Aria's turn to try and persuade her to tell them what was going on.

"Anything to do with a guy? Did Sean call you or something?"

"Sean? Aria I'm done with Sean, really. I don't want him back or anything. And it's non of your business anyways, God can we just leave it at that please?" She was getting mad, didn't they get that she didn't wanna talk about it. They looked at her, very surprised at her sudden outburst. What had gotten into her. It was quiet for a few seconds then suddenly, Aria knew.

"OMG Hanna, it's Caleb isn't it. Something happened between you two." Emily and Spencer looked at Aria, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Caleb? Hanna what on earth are you doing with that guy?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I thought you just let him stay in the basement and that was it, are you hanging out together at the house? Hanna you know nothing about him, he's no good and he's so creepy."

"You said that about Toby to Spence and now you're the one hanging out with him." Hanna couldn't believe they were doing this. They didn't know Caleb, they had no right to judge him.

"We know Toby now, we know he's innocent Hanna." Emily was trying to talk some sense into her. "But Caleb, come on he's just a bad boy who's doing illegal stuff and you know it. You deserve somebody kind and gentle." Aria and Spencer both nodded at Emily's words, totally agreeing with her.

"Yes, Emily is right. You need somebody nice. Somebody like Sean or maybe even Lucas. He really is into you. We could arrange something if you want. You deserve a guy who really respects you and Lucas really does. Caleb only cares about himself." Hanna's happy mood was definitely gone. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry.

"Shut up Aria. You guys know nothing about Caleb." She had gotten up and looked down at the girls, practically yelling at them.

"Caleb is caring and clever, very intelligent. And he respects me plenty trust me. If you really wanna know why I was so happy? Fine I'll tell you, Caleb and me made out before Aria's phone call interrupted us. I knew I should have ignored it." They were staring back at her, mouths open.

"Well thank you very much for ruining this for me. I cannot believe that you are judging my relationship, or whatever it is we have." She said the last part much lower but the volume went up again as soon as she went on.

"Especially you three. I mean Aria, you have an illegal relationship with your teacher!" All heads were turning to the quiet brunette who seemed to have found a new interest inspecting the carpet.

"And you Spencer, you can't seem to keep your hands from your sister's boyfriends. Have we ever judged you for that? No, not that I know of." And you Emily, I was the first to know about you and Maya. I supported you. I told you I wanted you to be happy, that's all that mattered. I want my friends to be happy and I will support them whatever they decide to do. But apparently that doesn't count for you three hmm, you decided to just judge the book by the cover and that's it. Well thank you very much for ruining my night, I'm leaving." And without another word, the only blond left the room without turning back once, leaving there totally stunned girls behind.

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please push the review button and let me know what you think. I will try to update again as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

I want to thank everybody who writes reviews on my story. I usually post at night and there is nothing better than getting up, checking e-mails and realize people out there actually read what I write. It's immensely encouraging so thank you thank you thank you! Here we go, chapter 3, hope you like it.

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 3

She was still mad when she got home. Pulling into the driveway she realized her mother's car wasn't here yet. Well she had said she would be home late. The house was dark, not a single light was on and the street was quiet. Hanna hurried to the back door that would lead her into the kitchen and let herself in. She walked straight in not bothering to turn on the lights. She wanted to go upstairs and get a shower, maybe even a bath. She needed to relax after the fight with the girls. She was running up the stairs and in her hurry, missed a step. She tried to catch herself but it was to late, she could not avoid falling. With a little scream she landed on the bottom of the stairs, basically back in the kitchen.

"Damn it damn it damn it! Of course that too, bloody hell didn't I put up with enough bullshit for one night? Bloody hell! Fucking, stupid stairs!" She had wanted to go up and calm down, now she was even madder. How had that perfect evening turned into this big mess.? Suddenly she herd steps, a short moment later the lights were turned on.

"Hanna?" she was still sitting on the floor but turned her head around. Caleb was running over to her.

"Hanna what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she realized that he really did look a bit worried. She let out a loud sight. Seeing him had immediately calmed her some, she even managed a week smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell down the stairs" he got up from his crouching position and offered both his hands to help her up. Then he guided her to one of the bar seats where she sat down. He remained standing at the side of the bar, bending on it a little.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to."

"Hanna it's 9pm I wasn't sleeping. Why are you home already?" he had a feeling something had happened, she wasn't in the good mood she had had when she'd left the house.

"What's going on?" he asked her calmly.

"Just some stupid girl stuff, don't worry about it." He knew there was more to it, she wasn't even looking at him while talking. Or was that because of their moment before she'd left maybe? Did she regret it? Did she just want to forget about it? Or did she just not know what to say? He wasn't usually a person who examined everything but with Hanna it was different. He put his index finger underneath her chin and made her look at him once again.

"Hey, it's me. You know you can talk to me about what's going on with you and the girls, it's not like you haven't before." He remembered the night they were sitting on the stairs and she told him about Aria. Hanna starred at him quietly for a bit. He wasn't pressuring her, she knew that and he knew that she would feel better after she talked so he had offered to listen. It was different this time though. She couldn't tell him about the fight when he was the subject of it so she remained silent turning her eyes away. Caleb was a clever guy and when he realized she wasn't gonna say anything, he knew.

"Oh" that simple little sound made her look at him again, expecting to him to go on but he didn't.

"Oh what?" he stood upright again, putting a bit of distance between them. Had she done something wrong? Did he really need her to tell him about everything? He didn't seem the kind of guy who wanted to know every little detail. After all, they had been living under the same roof for a while now and they had never shared anything about his childhood or her time with Allison. What was different now?

"You had a fight about me didn't you?" the tone in his voice had changed. It was colder and more distant now. He knew her friends didn't think a lot about him and he also knew that the four girls had a lot of influence on each other. He was sure they had persuaded her that he was no good and that she should kick him out.

"How did you know?"

"I just do" his voice was bitter.

"Did they tell you how bad I was and how useless and stupid and criminal?" she was a bit shocked by the change in his emotion, he was getting mad.

"Yeah, …Caleb I'm sorry….." he didn't let her finish.

"Don't bother I'll just…." He wanted to tell her that he'd be leaving as soon as he got his bag repacked but he was interrupted.

"No, Caleb listen. I'm sorry about how they talked about you and I got really mad and told them that you weren't stupid or criminal, or lazy and that you were respectful and, and, and….that you didn't just care about yourself and I told them that I didn't want Lucas anymore that he was stupid and, and…." She was totally rambling, but she had seen him turning to go and she needed to keep him there so she just blurted out everything that came to her mind.

"That you were working hard to do things right and that they didn't have a right to judge me or you or whatever this is we have and, and ….. You know whenever they did something that I thought was stupid but made them happy I supported them and now…" she was so engaged in her attempt to explain that she hadn't noticed him stepping up to her again. She only realized it when his lips landed on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut immediately but before she had a chance to respond to the kiss, it stopped. She could feel Caleb's forehead on hers.

"What,….what was that for?" she asked in a weak voice without opening here eyes. When she felt him pull back though, she looked up of fear he was still going to leave. But he was right there, still close to her. He needed a moment to get over what she had just said to him.

"For defending me." She looked at him surprised and questioningly at the same time.

"You stuck up for me in front of your best friends." He stated simply. Then he looked away and continued. He was muttering though. Hanna had to listen very carefully to hear him. It seemed to her that he was a bit self-conscious.

"Nobody ever stood up for me you know. So thanks." She was stunned. Was he for real? Had he been serious earlier when he said he didn't have any friends? She knew he didn't really have any in Rosewood, but he was new here. Sure he hadn't meant no friends at all had he? It was her turn to make him look at her. She reached her hand out and put it on his cheek turning his head towards her. First she didn't say anything, she just look him in the eyes. He was serious. She was really starting to get very curious about his life before Rosewood but that wasn't something to bring up now. He was leaning into her hand.

"You're welcome, and I would do it again." He put his hand over hers on his cheek and they just stayed like that for a bit.

"Why do you never talk about your pre-Rosewood time?" he let go of her hand and stood up straight again. Bringing the distance back. He had built a wall around himself when it came to family issues and he wasn't ready to break it in yet.

"I don't want people to pity me, especially not you." He didn't want her to spend time with him just because she felt she had to, because he had no one else, he wanted her to want to spend time with him. Hanna couldn't deny that she did feel sorry for him, even if she didn't know the whole story.

"Caleb it's not weak or anything to talk about that stuff you know."

"Yeah right but,… can we please not talk about this now?" he walked over to the fridge taking out the iced tea and taking two glasses from the cabinet.

"Ok, I'll shut up." But we will talk about it at some point she said to herself. Caleb poured two glasses and held one out to her. She took it and drank. The fell into a comfortable silence. Caleb was just observing her.

"Soooooo…." She looked up at him and saw his grinning face which immediately made her smile too.

"What is it?"

"I make you happy?"

So he had noticed that detail and he just asked her about it. Hanna's insecurity was back. Thankfully, she was saved from answering because they heard her mother's car pulling in. She jumped from her seat and grabbed the two glasses bringing them to the sink. They were used to situations like that by now. He didn't need to be told to hide. Before he closed the basement door behind him though, he turned back to Hanna, smiling.

"Sweet dreams Hanna" she couldn't keep herself from smiling at him too.

AN: Well, that's it for now, I hope you leave a review. I'm struggling with chapter 4 a bit right now but it will get don. I know where the story is going now. How it's gonna get there is not perfectly clear yet But the journey is always more interesting than getting to the destination . Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

I wanna thank everybody who writes reviews. It helps immensely with inspiration and frankly I don't wanna stop writing anymore. As soon as a chapter is done I just wanna post it and hear what you guys think so please let me in on your thoughts. Of course the next episode is just around the corner, that will help with inspiration too Can't wait for HALEB  
So I have a paper due and I'm leaving for a couple weeks next weekend so this will maybe be the last update for now. I'll keep writing when I'm away but I'll probably not have access to a computer but we'll see. If I'm fast with my paper I might be able to finish another chapter before I'm gone. Alright, shutting up and letting you read, hope you like it.

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 4

"I'm home!" They heard her mother yell as she came through the entrance door. Caleb took that as his clue to hide for the night. She came into the kitchen and saw her daughter washing up glasses.

"Oh Hanna sweetie, you're not wearing glows again."

"Mom, you're home early, I thought you said you'd be late tonight."

"Yeah well, the dinner was over faster than I thought but we won over the new client and he wants us to visit him so we can discuss details and to everything necessary for his request to go through, I'm gonna have to go on a business trip."

"When?"

"I'm leaving on Thursday and I'll probably get back on Saturday night but I'll keep you updated." Today was Monday so her mother would leave in 2 days and then she would be alone with Caleb. She didn't really know if she was looking forward to that or not. Usually she would discuss something like that with Aria, Spencer and Emily but if they wouldn't come around soon, that was out of the question, she wasn't making the first move, and they were in the wrong after all.

"Okay well I'm gonna go to bed." She walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night mom." She was halfway up the stairs when her mother called her again.

"Oh and Hanna?"

"Yes?"

"Just because I will be gone doesn't mean that boy Caleb can stay over here. Got it." What was sche supposed to say to that?

"Ok mom, good night." She hurried upstairs to avoid being called back again.

A little later she was lying in her bed thinking. Her life was kind of a mess. She was overstrained with a lot of things. Keeping up in school, keeping A happy and not hurting people she cared for in the process, constantly worry about her weight and her look, the family's money problems, the fight with the girls, the fear that her mother would discover Caleb…..it was a lot to take on for a sixteen year old. But thinking about the boy in her basement made her smile. He did make things a little better, she was sure, that if she could tell him the whole story about A he would be able to help. He was very clever and after all, he had found out about the fake architect too but she knew she couldn't or at least not yet. On the other hand he raised new doubts and questions within her. There was one thing though, that she was sure of. She got out of bed and grabbed her bag from her desk. After some searching she found her phone. She had missed countless calls and messages from her friends that she decided to ignore for now. She typed quickly, then went back to bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Even though he had been lying in bed, or rather on the couch, for some time now, he wasn't sleeping. Just like Hanna, he was lost in thoughts. Everybody saw him as the creepy bad boy he would even say some people at school were afraid of him. He kept up the appearance, he really didn't care about other people, let them think whatever they want. In front of Hanna he also kept his cool, or at least he tried. She had shown up in his life pretty unexpectedly. So far he was always by himself, no family or friends who looked out for him, no people he cared about. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted with whom he wanted and where he wanted. He could move from city to city when he felt like it, he was never leaving anybody behind. Now suddenly, there was somebody he thought liked him. Of course there had been girls in his life and he didn't wanna deny that he had been a bad boy. However, there came the point when he decided that he didn't want to lead a crappy life and at least graduate even if nobody would be sitting in the crowd clapping for him. He needed to talk to her; they needed to clarify whatever they were. He had to know what he was dealing with and he really hoped that Hanna had deeper feelings for him and the kiss hadn't just been a spur of the moment thing. He didn't want to lose the first person he cared for since a long time. His thoughts were interrupted by his buzzing phone. Hanna's face was flashing on the screen.

"And yes, you do." He smiled and then he fell asleep too, thinking about the coming day and seeing her again.

The next Morning

The alarm on her cell phone woke her up right on time. It was 7.30; she didn't start school till 9 today. She went to her bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth, washed her face and put on her make-up. Back in her room she picked out an outfit for the day.

Downstairs, everything was calm. Her mother was already at work of course. She was wondering where Caleb was. Usually, he listened for her mom to leave and then came ti the surface, not today however. She went to the basement door, opened it and called for him.

"Caleb, she's gone, you can come up now." She waited but he didn't answer and there was no movement down there. She went down the stairs to check, was he still asleep maybe? The couch was empty and she couldn't see any of his things lying around. Well, of course not, he only had a backpack and some clothes and he always made sure to hide everything really well. Hanna felt tears burning in her eyes. Had he left after all? She sat down on the couch thinking for a bit. He wouldn't have, she was pretty sure. Then suddenly she started laughing at herself. Of course, today was Tuesday, he always started school before her on Tuesdays. How could she have been so stupid? That boy really got to her. Still laughing, she went back up and out the door to leave for school. She would see him there.

The first people she ran into however were her friend. Aria, Spencer and Emily were gathered around her locker, waiting for her. As soon as she came into their viewpoint, they came to meet her.

"Hanna, we're so sorry about yesterday, really"

"You didn't pick up the phone or answered any of our texts, please don't be made anymore."

"Yeah Hanna, really, we were just surprised to hear about you and Caleb, that s all."

"You know, thinking about it now….." Hanna had tried to get a word in but didn't get the chance, so now, she just interrupted Aria.

"Okay, okay, stop it. I get it, you're sorry!" the girls looked at her but when she didn't add anything, Emily spoke up again.

"So are we okay?" It surprised Hanna how fast she was willing to forgive the girls, but she wanted to be able tii talk about her and Caleb to somebody or she would just burst soon.

"Look, honestly, you really disappointed me yesterday. I thought, that after everything that happened we'd learned to look at things and people closer. When you said all these things about him, it just really made me mad." The others nodded at her.

"You really do like him hmm?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah, I really, really do like him." Hanna couldn't keep the smile from her face of her face from blushing. The others laughed.

"Wow Hanna, you're blushing" they teased her.

"Can we talk about this later? We have to get to class or we'll be late" They all had physics together now so they headed to the classroom together and sat in their usual seats. Hanna hated physics, she just hoped it would be over soon.

After class, she said bye to the girls after having agreed on a meeting point for lunch. She was on her way to her locker to get ride of the heavy science book in her bag. However, she didn't make it there. From the corner of her eye she caught a movement. She didn't really know what happened after that, the only thing she did know right now was, that Caleb's lips were in hers and that it was dark. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily granted immediately. She couldn't hold back a moan when his tongue touched hers. He certainly knew what he was doing. They broke the kiss only because they needed air. They stood there, breathing louder than normal, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. Caleb broke the silence.

"God I've been waiting to do this since yesterday night." He admitted. Hanna smiled then hugged him for a bit. It was nice to just be there together, just enjoying each other's company.

"Ahm Caleb, where are we?" He released her from their embrace. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and she looked around. She recognized shelves along the walls of the tiny room but couldn't make out what was on them. Looking back at Caleb, he was smirking at her and then put on the light.

"Welcome to the caretakers secret supply closet"

"How did you know it was here?" she asked, looking around her again. On the shelves she saw brooms and cleaning products, towels etc everywhere.

"Did you forget I basically lived here before you rescued me princess? I had time to explore"

"Don't call me princess please" she said that in a serious tone, but not angry or mad, it was more like pleading. He was surprised to hear her say that but recognized the seriousness of her statement.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"You know…" she looked at the floor not him while talking.

"I realized that I was a total bitch who only cared about herself after the whole Allison thing, Before Aria came back and I started hanging out with the girls again, all I wanted was to be Queen Bee and I didn't really care what it took to get me there. I don't wanna be like this anymore. I don't wanna be the princess who only cares about herself" he only understood half of what she was saying. He hadn't been in Rosewood long enough to get everything she had just said. He had heard about the dead girl Allison, he didn't know Aria had lived somewhere else and he was surprised to hear that the girls hadn't hung out together for some time, they seemed so close to each other. He would know someday and even if the details weren't clear to him, he had totally gotten Hanna's point. He searched her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad." He was relieved to see a smile cross her lips.

"And for what it's worth, I don't think you are selfish and only care about yourself, after all, you let me into your basement" the mood was light again.

"That I did, and I'm glad" He swung an arm over her shoulders, turned off the light and reached to open the door.

"Come on, we have to get to class." He opened the door a crack to peek out. Apparently the air was clear. Hanna was back in the corridor and now turned around to check where they had come from. Now she saw a door she had never realized was there before. It had the exact same color as the wall and even though it was in plain sight, it was hidden pretty well somehow. Caleb let go of her.

"I'll see you later okay?" she nodded and he was gone. She happily wandered to her next class.

"Hanna" the blond turned around to see who had been calling her.

"Oh hey Bridget" the party girl was sitting on the desk behind her.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you." Thank her? Hanna didn't quite understand and apparently, it showed cause Bridget started to explain further.

"You know, for introducing me to Caleb, he really is awesome and he looks sooooooo great, I mean really, he's a hottie." What on earth was she talking about? She had not introduced them. But then she remembered. She had pointed out Bridget to Caleb when he was looking for new customers. But why did Bridget sound like she was describing her latest boyfriend? Before she got to ask further questions, the bell rang and Bridget was off to lunch. Hanna got up slowly and made her way to the cafeteria where she would meet the girls. She was still perplexed. What did Bridget mean? Had she hung out with Caleb? Or worse, had she been on a date with him? Was he just being nice to her so he wouldn't kick him out of the basement?

"Hanna! We're over here." She heard Spencer call as soon as she had entered the room. She sat down and knew her friends would start asking questions about Caleb and her but after the Bridget incident, she didn't feel like talking anymore. Her mind was too occupied with different scenarios about the boy she had fallen in love with and Bridget.

"So Hanna, what's the story with you and Caleb?"

"Look Aria, if you don't mind, can we talk about this another time? I think we need to figure out exactly what it is ourselves first."

"Did something happen?"

"No" she lied.

"Just not right now okay. So Emily, have you heard from Maya at all lately?" she changed the topic and it worked. Immediately, the conversation turned to Emily's complicated love life. Hanna could go back to her thoughts and to pushing around food on her plate. Then suddenly, she spotted Caleb coming through the door, he hadn't seen her though. Before he could move into the room further, Bridget was at his side and engaged him into a conversation. He smiled at her and she giggled like a five year old playfully slapping his shoulder or arm from time to time. Hanna was disgusted.

"I don't feel so good, I think I'm going home for the day." The girls stopped their chattering and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked and Hanna nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay? Do you want company?"

"No", she managed a smile, it was cute how they all cared for each other and she felt bad about lying but right now she just wanted to leave.

"I have a headache, I'm gonna go to sleep anyway but thanks for offering."

"Alright, but call if you need anything okay?"

"Will do, thanks girls."

"Feel better"

"Thanks" Hanna left the cafeteria through the second door; she really did not want to run into Caleb right now.

AN: Please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

AN: First of all, thanks for reviewing, please keep it up. So I got around to write another chapter, it's a shorter one, sorry. Also, I loved the episode today (even though I don't except Hanna and Caleb to hook up that fast), however, my story is kind of set so I will keep writing it the way I planned to, maybe including a few little things from the episode. I hope that's ok. Now enjoy!

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 5

After she'd gotten home, Hanna went up to her bathroom. She felt horrible. Even though she had showered in the morning, she decided to take a bath. The hot water, scent of her bubble bath and candles always made her feel better.  
She felt her body relax as soon as it hit the water, her mind however, was still spinning like a hamster in its wheel. She was so disappointed and sad. Caleb meant so much to her and she had thought that she meant something to him too. But apparently she'd been wrong; he was into Bridget, the gorgeous, funny, exciting and really skinny brunette party girl. Once again she couldn't get the boy she wanted because there was a prettier girl around.  
The tears came flowing down her cheeks fast and she didn't try to stop them. She was hurt and here in the safety of her bathroom, she could show it. Here she didn't have to be strong.

She'd stayed in the water till it was cold then wrapped a huge fluffy towel around herself and went to her room to get dressed. She pulled out some clothes from her not so skinny years; she just wanted something comfy right now. Her choice was a pair of leggings and a huge shirt. She had loved it and now usually used it to sleep in. Then she pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun on her head. She didn't bother to put on make-up, she just didn't feel like it.  
She cuddled into her bed and turned on her TV. She found a crappy Reality show and decided, watching people even worse off than her was just the right thing now. However, she couldn't really concentrate cause her thoughts still remained with Bridget and Caleb.  
It was around 4 when she heard the door downstairs open. Then she heard steps on the stairs to the basement going down and then up again. Caleb was home.

Caleb had just hidden his backpack in one of the old boxes lying around in the basement. He always made sure to immediately put away his things; you never know what could happen or who could come by. He was surprised not to see Hanna when he came through the door. Usually she would be sitting in the kitchen or in the living room doing homework or reading one of her girly magazines. He hadn't seen her at school anymore eighter. He even had gone to get her from her last class so they could go home together. She wasn't there and so, he was left to walk home. Something was off he was sure. It wasn't like her to just leave without telling him. The kind of had gotten into a routine after he'd moved in. Every time something changed, she'd tell him.

"Hanna?" he checked the living room and the kitchen, nothing. Where could she be? Suddenly, he heard noises upstairs, a TV probably. He hesitated on the bottom of the stairs. He had never been in Hanna's room before and what if the noises didn't even come from her room? But they had to right? Her mom's car wasn't there and no one else lived here so he decided to go see.

Hanna heard the stairs crack, he was coming upstairs. She didn't want to see him. When she heard the little knock and his low voice saying her name, she decided to pretend.

Caleb had found the right door. On the other side the TV was blaring. He knocked softly. "Hanna?" he waited for a bit, no answer. He knocked again. "Hanna are you in there? Are you okay?" still no answer. He opened the door a crack so he could look in. He saw Hanna in her bed on the other side of the room. Apparently she was sleeping. He opened the door further and went in. He noticed the TV remote on her nightstand and turned the offending noise of. It would only wake her up. But why was she sleeping in the middle of the day. Was she sick? Then he finally turned his head to her and he couldn't believe what he saw. Hanna was lying on her side with messy her, old clothes and no make-up on her face. She looked so young and different. Every day when he saw her, he thought she was a gorgeous girl, but now seeing her like this, took his breath away, just pure beautiful Hanna. He knelt down next to her bed and reached out his hand. He just had to touch her.

Hanna of course was totally aware of his presence in her room. It was strange, he had never been in here but still somehow she wasn't offended that he had just taken the liberty to walk in without being asked to. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him and the sadness was back. Everything could be so perfect between the two of them, but then again, he didn't want her. She could feel tears burning behind her closed eyelids. She heard a little crack and then heard Caleb breathing close to her. Suddenly she felt the back of his had caressing her cheek.

"Sleep well Hanna" he said quietly then bent down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. That did it and Hanna felt the tears flowing down her cheeks again. She gave her best to keep quiet and not sob.

Caleb pulled back and was about to leave her to rest, but when he saw the tears on her face he was totally surprised. Was she really sleeping? Can you cry in your sleep? Is she pretending to sleep? Why? He was confused.

"Hanna? Are you awake?" If she was, he wanted to know what was going on, if she wasn't, she was clearly having a nightmare and he had to wake her up. He took shook her a little. As soon as he had touched her shoulder though, her eyes shot open.

"Don't touch me Caleb." She said in a voice that made his blood freeze, her look made it even worse.

"Hanna, what's wrong? I didn't see you all afternoon at school, you were just gone."

"Oh and poor you had to walk home, I apologize, do you want me to feel sorry for you." She was totally awake and very, very angry. He now knew she had just pretended to sleep to avoid him. Why was she so angry at him? What was going on here?

"Okay Hanna you know what, stop the bitching, calm down and tell me what is going on here, because frankly I am a bit lost." He had gotten up and was standing next to her bed where she was now sitting.

"Calm down? Calm down?." She got out of her bed and was now standing in front of him.

"I don't wanna calm down. I want you to go, and I don't mean out of my room but out of my house!" she went to her door and held it open for him. Had she really just said that? He was shocked. How could she do that? He had thought they had something. He knew he had feelings for her but apparently that wasn't the case for Hanna. He carefully put up his mask; he couldn't let her see that she had just hurt him like nobody else had in a long time. No wonder, there was nobody that could. That only proved his point. Don't let people get close to you, they'll only disappoint you. He slowly walked to the door but stopped in front of where Hanna was standing. He would have liked to just walk out but he couldn't he wasn't able to totally put his emotions aside, he had to give it one last try. Hanna wasn't looking at him but he knew she was crying. He was careful to keep his voice calm when he started talking.

"Look Hanna, if you really want me to go, I'll go, I'll disappear from your life. But once I'm out of here I'm out got it? And personally I think you own me an explanation because I would really like to know what I did wrong. So you can act like a little girl again, just like you did with the whole shower incident or you can act like the grown up you are and open your mouth." He looked at her, pleading, praying and wishing she'd ask him to stay. He didn't like to admit it but he wanted and needed Hanna in his life, he needed somebody that made him feel like he was worth something. She finally looked up, her face smudgy from the crying but she didn't say a thing.

"Okay, I got it. Bye Hanna, have a good life." And he walked out leaving the girl he had been falling for standing there alone.

AN: Please hit the button an leave a review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Huuuuge thanks to those who review!  
So I got around to write another chapter. I also started chapter 7 already, maybe I'll be able to finish it before I leave, otherwise you'll probably have to wait till March 18. Please keep reviewing and don't give up on me . I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 6

As soon as he was out her door, Hanna realized what he had just said. He was going to leave her, like everybody else did, just gone. She didn't want this but she wouldn't beg him to stay again, she'd done that once. She ran out the door.

"Caleb!" he had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard her. Was she gonna talk to him after all? He really hoped so but she still sounded very, very angry. He turned around looking at her standing at the top of the staircase.

"Say hi to Bridget for me." She said bitterly. What? Now he was even more confused than before. Bridget? When had she become the subject of all this or more importantly, why?

"Bridget?" he asked.

"Aren't you gonna move to her basement now." Still the bitter tone. He started to walk up the stairs to her.

"Okay you know what we're gonna do now?" his voice cold as ice. He stood in front of her, very, very close. He was taller than her and she had to look up at him, she had to admit that it was a little intimidating but she kept her head up challenging him.

"You are going to stop this bullshit because you're not getting anywhere with it. I don't buy the though girl attitude your putting on here Hanna, I know you're hurt and I want to know why, especially when it has something to do with me because trust me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Trust you? Are you serious? You want me to trust you when you have been playing a game with me all along, just pretending and acting. Now you ask me to trust you, that's rich Caleb really." He was stunned again. What on earth was going on here?

"I never ever lied to you and I sure as hell never played you." He didn't sound mad or angry. He sounded sad Hanna noticed and she felt sorry, but she wasn't ready to back down yet.

"Stop lying to me, I thought I could trust you, I thought that you….that you're my friend, I don't know that maybe…. maybe you liked me… and then… I mean…." She wasn't strong anymore. He was standing there, telling her he wasn't lying and he looked so honest, she was ready to believe him he made her doubt herself, he brought all the insecurity back and she was stuttering. Caleb knew he had her, he knew now she would tell him what was going on. She seemed desperate to make him understand. He wanted to tell her that she could trust him, that he liked her as much more than a friend, there were a million things that he wanted to say but right now, he needed to let her talk.

"I mean,…. All along you just, just….. pretended to like me so you could stay here and hook up with her, you know….. you, you could have told me… I mean that you,….that you wanted to be with her. I totally understand, she….she's soo pretty….. you… didn't have to hang out with me and make me have feelings for you. I would have let you stay here anyways. So now, you just go and stay with her, where you really want to be." She wasn't looking at him, she couldn't. She was crying already and looking up into his chocolate brown, warm eyes would have made it worse.

"Hanna." Caleb started again quietly. "What do you mean who I want to be with? Who do you mean?"

"Bridget you idiot!" she almost yelled and throw her hands up in the air.

"Bridget? Hanna what on earth makes you think I want to hang out or do god knows what's in your mind with Bridget?"

"She told me" she looked at him and her expression was like the one of a stubborn 5 year old who insisted on getting another chocolate bar. It almost made him laugh.

"There's nothing to tell Hanna."

"She thanked me Caleb!" she yelled again.

"She thanked me for introducing her to you, she said you were great and good looking, she even said you were a hottie. And you're telling me nothing's going on? You went on dates with her. Don't deny it."

"You're jealous." He was admitting it she thought but ignored the comment.

"And I saw you in the cafeteria you were all giving her the smile and talking and she was touching your arm all the time."

"Again, you're jealous Hanna." His voice was calm now, he was a bit amused and happy to see her jealous.

"Fine, whatever you say, now go." She was in the process of turning around to go back to her room but Caleb grabbed her wrist, made her turn around again and pulled her into him. He didn't say anything at first just looked at her. Hanna was too stunned to respond, being so close to him made her weak in the knees. He noticed a curl that had loosened itself from the messy bun and had fallen to the side of her face. He reached for it and tucked it behind her ear. The scent of her shampoo reached his nose.

"You're beautiful without any make-up on." He stated simply, but his voice, god that deep voice made her crazy and he knew it.

"Stop it Caleb, you can't do this." She tried but she didn't sound very convincing.

"Do what?" smirk on his lips and challenging. She looked everywhere but him. She tried to get out of the grip he had around her waist but he was too strong.

"Please let me go Caleb, I'm tired of playing games. Please." Her voice was weak and sad. He didn't let go of her but decided to get serious again.

"Hanna, I'm not playing games with you, I swear, I never did. Never. And Bridget. I don't know what she meant when she told you that. But I have never been on a date in my life and even if I would go on a date, it sure as hell wouldn't be with a girl who hides a bottle of liquor in her purse. She's a customer, you told me she had money remember. And I don't know maybe she likes me a bit too much. That's all it is. Today in the cafeteria she asked me to upgrade her phone again and she asked me to teach her all that stuff and that I could come over to her house blabla. But I told her I wouldn't and yes I smiled at her, she's a customer Hanna, I'm nice to all of them. But I promise there's nothing, absolutely nothing going on." Was it true? Could she believe him? At least she wasn't fighting against the hold he had on her anymore.

"Hanna please. I never gave a shit about what people thought about me but I care about what you think, and right now I really need you to believe me. If you still want me to go I will but I can't leave with you thinking I used you for anything." She was so transfixed by his eyes and the look on his face that she couldn't find words, she just nodded to him. He was right; she had acted like a little spoiled brat. She had just made conclusions about things she couldn't really know and it had led to this stupid fight. She really felt like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry Caleb you're right I acted like a kid. I'm sorry really." He put a finger on her lips silencing her. The fight was over. He was beyond relieved that she believed him. One thing was for sure though; they finally needed to talk about what was going on with them. Of course he risked being told that she only saw him as a friend but he needed to know. He couldn't afford to lose another person.

"It's ok. You know what? I think we should talk, don't you?" she'd feared those words, she feared the conversation, she feared the outcome. She knew he would leave if he knew she was in love with him, he wouldn't wanna deal with a lovesick girly girl. But he was right, even if it might hurt, they had to clear things up here. Again, she nodded. He was relieved she'd agreed.

"Okay, let's go downstairs alright?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in a sec, just wanna go wash my face." She said quietly. It was his turned to nod and he added a reassuring smile before going down the stairs again.

She stood in front of her mirror.

"Okay Hanna, breath, you can do this, it's gonna be fine. You're Hanna Marine and you're fabulous." She said even if she didn't feel like it. She felt absolutely silly after the act she'd pulled on Caleb. One more deep breath and she was on her way down.

AN: So the big Caleb-Hanna talk is ahead of us, I'm struggling a bit with it at the moment though. But for now, please let me know what you think about chapter 6 and as always thanks soooo much for reading this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Hey y'all. First of all, thanks for reviewing. Reviews make my day!  
So I'm back from my trip and finished chapter 7. Thanks for the patience and for keeping up with the story. This chapter was hard for me to write, I hope it's okay and that you like it at least a bit. Chapter 8 is already in the works. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions.

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 7

Caleb was sitting on the couch in the living room when she came downstairs. She joined him but decided to sit on the other end. He waited till she sat before starting to talk.

"Before we talk, one thing ok?" Hanna didn't really know what he was gonna say but she nodded.

"No lies." No lies? Did he think she had been lying to him?

"Caleb I never…." He interrupted her.

"I didn't go there but I know there's something bothering you, maybe more than one thing, that you haven't told me about for some reason. I'm not gonna ask you to tell me all your secrets, don't worry. But right now, let's be honest to each other and answer questions truthfully. Deal?" he held out his hand to her. He knew this wouldn't be easy but they needed to know what they were and where they were going, whether together or separately. Hanna nodded again. She didn't really know how to do this, so she just sat quietly, waiting for him to start, he'd wanted to talk anyway. For a while nobody said anything, they were just studying each other.

"You scare me Hanna" he began quietly.

"Are you kidding me, how could I ever scare you." He smiled at her.

"I don't let people in you know, cause when you care about people, it means they can hurt you and I'm trying to avoid that. I've been trying to avoid caring for you but I couldn't stop myself." She felt something in her stomach; she didn't really know what it was. Had he really just said that? Stop Hanna, he said he cared about you, doesn't mean romantically.

"You fascinate me, I could sit and watch you for hours. The longer I live here, the more time I spend with you and get to see you, the more I start to wonder."

"About what?" she was a bit breathless, she hadn't been able to breathe while he had said this things.

"Lots of things. Like before when you were pretending to sleep and I saw you lying there, you took my breath away you looked so incredibly beautiful. Then I wonder why every Morning when you leave the house, you leave that Hanna here. You put on your make-up and your fancy clothes like you would put on a costume, don't get me wrong you look hot in them, and then you change your attitude from just Hanna to Queen Bee but…..I'm wondering why you think you have to be different." He really did wonder why it was so important to her what people thought and he knew that having him on her arm would really not fit the Queen Bee thing anymore,

"Why is it so important to you what people think? You can't have everybody like you, you know." He wasn't accusing her, he just wanted to know her. Hanna took a deep breath. She knew that sooner or later, she'd have to tell her about the hefty Hanna time.

"You've heard about Allison right?"

"I know she was murdered about 1 and a half years ago. Did you know her?" she smiled weakly.

"Allison, Aria, Spencer, Emily and me, we were doing everything together. I was so proud when I got to hang out with them. I was different you know, the fat kid nobody wanted to spend time with. I became friends with Aria somehow and that's how I got into the crowed. Later my dad left mom and me for another woman and her perfect daughter. I was devasted I guess I still am to a point. I used to think that he wanted a better, prettier daughter you know." Again she smiled weakly. She was just talking, a sad expression on her face, she didn't even look at Caleb, she was too lost in memories.

"Hanna you don't have to tell me" he clearly saw that it still hurt her to talk about this but honestly, he wanted to know, understand her.

"You asked. And I want you to know who I am." she turned to him. Caleb took her hand and started playing with her fingers. He smiled at her encouragingly and nodded.

"Dad was gone. At the same time, I had fallen in love with Sean." She laughed cynically. In retrospective it was funny to think that she was in love with Sean. Comparing the feelings she had for Sean and the ones she was having for Caleb, they were worlds apart.

"I had never actually talked to him but I thought I was in love with him. He was chasing after Allison though, like everybody did. She told me that if I'd let her help me change, he would fall for me." She made a little break, how could she have been so naïve to believe her? She didn't know anymore.

"She told me she would turn me into a girl everybody would look up to the way I was looking up to her and that I just had to do everything she told me to. I believed her. Everything started with my weight she simply said. I knew I had a problem with that, my mother sent me to fat camp every summer but, I don't know nothing ever changed, till Allison." Caleb listened to her. He was surprised, Hanna was in fat camp? He could barely believe her. So fat camp didn't help her loose what he was sure was just baby fat but how did she get rid of it then? What had Allison told her to do? Hanna had been quiet for a bit, still lost in the past. Caleb was really not a stupid guy, and suddenly, the penny dropped. He sat up straight, still holding her hand and now searching her eyes.

"What did she make you do?" he asked even if he had a pretty good idée, he had to hear it from her; he still hoped he was wrong. She had caught his movement and turned to look at him. She had started this, she would finish it.

"She taught me how to make myself throw up and apparently it worked." She stated simply. He was shocked at how lightly she took this.

"Hanna you're not still….." she saw the worried look on his face and interrupted him.

"No, no it's all good now." Something sounded off in her voice.

"Hanna," he said as calmly as he could. "No lies remember?" He was right, they had agreed. She turned her head away from him again.

"Sometimes, when things get out of hand and everything is just too much, it happens. In a moment like that, you want to know that you got at least some control over your life and that obviously is something I can control." She knew it was wrong but she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Can you look at me please?" his voice was so gentle it could have made her cry. She did what he had asked her.

"It kills me to know you're doing this to yourself." She knew he had enough in his life to deal with, he didn't need her problems too.

"I'm sorry, it's not a big deal. You don't have to worry about it, you have enough other things going on." She looked away from him again.

"You know it's a big deal, it's dangerous."

"I swear it hasn't happened in a while Caleb, it's not really an issue anymore." He knew once you had a problem with eating disorders you couldn't just get rid of it, something like that was never fully over.

"Look, next time you feel like you don't have control over your life, talk to me…., please?" she didn't answer, she was too stunned that he seemed to really care about that.

"We can work things out you know."

"Caleb really, you don't have to worry about this, maybe I shouldn't have said anything" she stated regretfully.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I want to know you. So, promise?" they were sitting on the sofa facing each other now, Caleb was still playing with her hand. She smiled.

"I promise I'll talk to you." That made him smile to and they set in silence for a bit.

"What happened then?" he was curious to know the Allison story.

"Well, I basically became her barbie doll, I did everything she asked me too. Thinking about it now, I think I was just stupid, naïve and desperate for attention. I wanted people to look at me the way they looked at her; I wanted Sean to look at me the way he looked at her. Not long before she disappeared, we were at a party. I walked in and saw her standing in a corner making out with Sean. She didn't even hide it or try to talk herself out of it, she was Allison, she could do whatever she wanted and get away with it. Somehow she managed to make me believe it was my fault because I wasn't trying hard enough to change, saying things like she was disappointed in me and stuff. I believed her. She was a master of manipulation. A dinner with my dad came around and I met his new daughter. After I had seen how perfect she was I was even more determined to change, I hoped he would come back. Then Allison disappeared that summer and when we went back to school in autumn, everything was different, I was different. I took Allison's place as the Queen Bee of the school, I got Sean. After what happened, Spencer, Emily and Aria who had moved to Iceland, didn't really talk anymore. I felt great, everybody was listening to me, and paying attention to me you know? I had a reputation at school now and I needed to stay true to it. At the beginning of this school year, Aria came back and the girls and I kind of became friends again. I realized that being the Queen of the school wasn't everything but I haven't gotten to the point where I don't care what people think at all so I still try to keep up the Queen attitude I can't be ignored again." Caleb had known that behind that It-girl facade, Hanna was just a normal girl afraid of being rejected, afraid of not being cared about and just looking for recognition and acceptance.

"You have people around you who would never ignore you Hanna. Aria, Spencer and Emily are your best friends and to me it seems that whatever you are going through, you are always there for each other. You're mom could never ignore you, she loves you. You all need each other but that's enough, you don't need everybody you know. I don't understand why you want people that you don't give a shit about to look at you in the hallways and think Whooo I wanna be like here. What they think doesn't make a difference in your life. If people don't like you the way you are than forget about them. You have to do what is right for you and not think about what everybody else thinks." She didn't know what to say to that. She knew he had a point but that was it. She was more confused than ever right now.

"Well being myself didn't keep my dad here did it?" she said sadly.

"He didn't leave because of you."

"He doesn't seem to be missing me, he has a better version of me now. I just wish he would love me enough to actually want to see me from time to time." She said that more to herself than Caleb. He realized that there wasn't really a point in keeping the daddy issue topic up right now, it only brought her down.

"I didn't know you and Sean dated for so long."

"Yeah. We dated for some time, he was my first boyfriend, the first boy I kissed but it turns out he was more my study partner and kissing buddy than a boyfriend." So Hanna really wasn't that experienced with boys, that explained her insecure moments. He made a mental note of the fact.

"What happened?"

"He realized I wasn't the one he wanted. Maybe he got that I wasn't Allison after all. I don't know and honestly I really am over Sean."

"Thanks for telling me all this." He said. A lot of things seemed to be clearer to him now.

"There's something else though right? Something that scares you." How did he know she wondered. She had promised to be honest but that didn't mean she would tell him everything.

"Yes," He was a bit taken aback when he realized she wasn't gonna say anything else. She had been very open and now she wouldn't explain further?

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"I wish I could Caleb but it's not possible."

"I wanna help you."

"And I'm sure you could but I can't tell you. I don't know in what position it would put you if you knew and I don't wanna risk putting you into danger." Danger? This was really something serious.

"Danger Hanna? Are you in danger?" his voice had changed, he was agitated.

"I said I wasn't going to lie to you and I haven't but I can't tell you more, at least not for now. The only thing I can say," she looked away and added in a barely audible voice

"is that if feel a lot saver when I'm with you and that I'm glad you're in my basement." He was still worried about her but he decided to drop the subject for now. They sat quietly again. Without even noticing, they had changed position though. Hanna was sitting close to him, her head on his shoulder; he was still holding her hand. She looked at his big hands playing with her delicate fingers. She was glad he knew basically everything about her now but there was still a question in her mind.

"What are we doing Caleb?"

AN: Well that was it for now, let me know what you think and hit the review button please! Thanks for the support, it means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Sorry it took me a while to update but here's the new chapter.  
I wanna give a special thanks to ****ImmaGleekx**** who commented on every single chapter of my story. Thanks so much! Also thanks to ****h3yyy0u**** and ****RandomPurpleBook**** you two commented a lot too! **

**The Beginning of Caleb and Hanna **

Chapter 8

"We're sitting on your sofa" he answered plainly. Once again, he had made her smile.

"Not what I mean dummy" she responded. She took her head from his shoulder and sat so she could look at him again.

"I know what you mean."

"So what is this between us Caleb?" he didn't answer her right away.

"Are we just playing around or is there something more?" she was proud of herself for being able to put the question out there just like that.

"I'm not fooling around with you Hanna, you mean too much to me for that."

"So I do mean something to you?"

"I put off going to another State for you Hanna. I think about you all the time. When I'm lying on that couch it makes me crazy to think that you're just two stories above me. I haven't felt like that before. And I warning you, chances that I suck at this kind of thing, is pretty big but I know that I want you in my life, I want to be allowed to come through your front door some day without your mom thinking that the loser is back and I wanna be able to hold your hand or kiss you in public. So Yeah, I would say you mean something to me." She was speechless. He really had just said that he wanted to be with her? She couldn't take the grin of her face.

"That's good because I don't want you in my life Caleb, I need you in it."

"I guess we agree for once then." Again, he was smiling. He tried to hide how moved he was. Showing feelings was something he had learned not to do. But somebody telling him he was needed was a first. She saw his eyes. It looked like a million things were going through his mind. He seemed to be totally lost in thoughts, not really conscious of his surroundings anymore.

"Caleb?" she tried to get him back to the present. He heard her and searched her eyes. How was it possible that this amazing girl wanted anything to do with him? He had nothing to give to her. He would never have expected to fall for her. Once again, he learned that judging a book by the cover isn't a clever thing to do. Hanna wasn't the narcissistic It-girl he had thought she was. He'd been starring at her full of wonder and amazement without saying a single word. She must have thought he was crazy.  
Of course Hanna didn't think that but she was confused, she wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He felt like this whole thing wasn't real and suddenly he had the urge to kiss her to make sure she was really right there. She didn't get the chance to ask him what was going on because his lips on hers stopped her from talking. They made out for some time and then, just sat on the couch, her surrounded by his arms simply enjoying the closeness of each other.  
At one point, Hanna remembered what Caleb had said to her when they were standing on the stairs. He had said he'd never had a date in his life. She remembered noticing it but in the moment she'd just been too preoccupied with the Bridget incident to ask him about it, now was different.

"Caleb?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said you'd never had a date?" she clumsily turned around in his arms and freed herself from his embrace. She liked to look at the people she was talking to.

"I meant exactly what I said" he simply stated.

"You never went out with a girl or had a girlfriend?" she was totally surprised. For some reason she had thought that he was a guy who dated tones of girls. Was he as inexperienced as she was when it came to this kind of things?

"Look Hanna, I'm not telling you there were no girls in my life that would be a lie, there were quite a few to be honest" poor innocent Hanna was even more confused now. He read her like an open book and tried to find the right words to explain.

"But there was never a girlfriend. If I went out with a girl, we went out as friends, everybody paid for themselves and maybe we'd hook up and that'd be it. So when I went out with them, the outcome of the evening, afternoon or whatever, was always pretty much clear to both parties from the beginning." He knew she wouldn't take this lightly. It was pretty obvious to him that her relationship with Sean had never gone beyond the kissing stage. However, he didn't want to lie to her about his past.

"So you bootie called them?" she asked insecurely.

"Basically, yes" there was no way to sugarcoat it, it was the truth.

"Oh" she just said. So apparently, he was more than experienced with the other gender. Was he expecting her to jump in the sac with him? She quickly shoved that question aside, they had resolved quite a lot, mainly about her though but it was enough for the day. She didn't want to be bothered with all these questions now.

"Hanna?"

"What"

"Are you hungry?" Caleb had noticed he was and after checking his watch he realized it was about dinner time and Hanna's mum was gonna be home soon too.

"Kind of I guess"

"Well how about we go out for dinner? Your mum will be here soon anyways."

"Yeah sure" they both got off the couch and Hanna replaced the pillows neatly.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked not interrupting her work.

"Pizza'"

"Sounds good, let me go get my purse in my room." She was turning around to go but Caleb held her back.

"Leave it, you don't need it, I'm taking you." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"I wanna take you out and I wanna pay." He said and Hanna was a bit amused when she realized he sounded a bit nervous and unsure for once. She walked closer to him, put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"You wanna take me on a date?" she said in a flirty voice. Was she making fun of him? He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him quickly and forcefully. The smile on her lips faded as she looked into his eyes. She still couldn't read everything she saw in them. They were darker then she'd seen them before. Something dark and maybe even dangerous gleamed in them. Was it possible that it was lust she read there? She was so caught up in the intensity of the moment that she didn't even realize he was talking to her till he waved his free hand in front of her face.

"What? Sorry! I, …I didn't pay attention, I was..somewhere else." He noticed she was blushing and he smirked at her suggestively.

"I can see that. Wanna tell me where exactly you were?" she didn't say anything but blushed some more. He decided to let her off the hook.

"Anyway, what I was saying was, Hanna, would you go out with me tonight?" she was back to smiling, leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"I would love to go out with you." Honestly, if she'd known she was going on a date with him she would have liked to dress up for it but there was no time for that now. She hoped this was gonna be the first of many dates. She would have other occasions to dress up for him. On the other hand, she didn't know how much he cared about her wardrobe. However, as soon as Caleb had grabbed her hand and was walking outside, all thought about her clothes were totally forgotten. She was just happy to be with him in public without having to think about how to act towards him. They were together and everybody could see it. The only remaining problematic person was her mother. She would be gone for a while soon and they could talk to her when she was back.

For now Hanna was happy, little did she know that soon enough, some dark clouds would cross her blue sky.

AN: So that was it. I know there has been a lot of talking between Caleb and Hanna at the moment. I hope you still liked it.  
I'm hitting a bit of writer's block I think. I know whats gonna happen next but I cant bring it down to paper, also, school started again. I will give my best to update asap. This is not going on hiatus, I hate it when people do that so I wont . If you have any suggestions or wishes about what should happen, keep me posted and pleeeeeeeeease, review! Thanks so much for reading on not giving up on me!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello you all

I hope you are not too disappointed that this is not an actual new chapter. And if you are, I totally understand cause I would feel the same way. But please take a minute to read what I have to tell you.  
So, I have not forgotten about this story at all although it has almost been two years since I have posted. As you may know, a lot can happen in two years. Deaths, Births, Furnerals, Weddings, Moves, new Jobs, new people in ones live etc. Now I feel like I am in a really really good place and I finally decided to revisit this story.  
It will be difficult I think because unlike my story, the TV Show moved on and not everything will work with my concept anymore. Right now I am rereading the whole thing and trying to figure out whether I want to stick with the original plan or try to make it work with the new things that happened in the show. What do you think I should do?  
So please, be patient and don't give up on me and again, thank you so much to those who post reviews. It means the world to me and it is what actually made me continue the story.

xoxo


End file.
